


looking death into the eye

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (i watched it in German), Again, M/M, Short Chapters, THAT SCENE, Unrequited Love, in which he has to decide whether to die or to talk about Kingsman, kind of, quotes may or may not be wrong, title may be changed later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy answers the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking death into the eye

"Is Kingsman worth dying for?"

He looks that guy in the eye, swallows.

"No. But Harry is."

The love of my life. It's the first time ever he calls him that. He never allowed that thought before.

The guy laughs, Eggsy hears a train coming closer, so, so fast. He closes his eyes. Then it's over.

He blinks. He's still... alive? He didn't feel anything. 

With a clicking sound he moves upwards. The track moved out of way. He was never about to get killed. Shit. Where's the one-way mirror? Was Harry watching him? How can he look that Kingsman in the eye ever again?


End file.
